Por Tí, Para Tí, Por Ustedes
by oliver.espectro
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando el fuerte lazo fraternal, se ve confrotado contra el deseo de amar?, ¿Qué pasa cuando dos hermanos posan los ojos en la misma persona y esta... corresponde solo a uno de los dos?... ¿Qué pasa?... Shun Hyoga Ikki


- Shun. ¡Shun!... ¿Dónde estás?  
Decía el chico mayor en un tono cariñoso, algo cantado. Había entrado a la habitación de su hermano menor con una bandeja en las manos y el desayuno sobre ésta. Pero al parecer no había nadie. La habitación se mostraba vacía y solitaria.   
Ikki observó de lado a lado el lugar, él no sería engañado.

- Shun. Sé que estás aquí.   
Colocó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama. Y en acto seguido y rápido, se tiró al suelo, levantó la larga cobija que cubría a ésta y le encontró con un rostro inexpresivo bajo la cama.  
- No quiero ir. –  
Fueron las palabras que emitió el menor al ser descubierto.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Digamos que... hay gente a la que no le caigo muy bien.  
- ¡Pues date a respetar!  
- ¡Yo lo hago!. Pero... a mi manera.  
- Shun. Eres un caballero. Puedes darle tres golpes bien acertados a cada uno para que sepan con quien se meten. ¡Es más, yo mismo voy a ir y...!  
- NO. –  
Le paró Shun en seco saliendo de la cama y quedando sentado frente a su hermano.  
- Yo quiero que la gente entienda... que aprenda que no deben esperar a ser maltratados para respetar a los demás.  
- No puedes cambiar el mundo Shun.  
Eso, aunque Ikki no lo haya dicho con esa intención, fue muy sentido para Shun, quien bajó el rostro suspirando.  
- Tienes razón... no puedo.  
Tal cual fue el efecto que aquellas palabras habían hecho sobre Shun, como el acto de haber bajado el rostro que hizo reaccionar a Ikki.  
- Tú no necesitas la aprobación de nadie.   
Dijo inmediatamente, luego tomó a su hermano del mentón y le hizo levantar el rostro. Tenía las mejillas extrañas... debía de haber estado llorando.  
- Debes resignarte a que existen las cosas imposibles y cambiar el mundo es una de ellas. – Dijo muy lentamente sin ganas de herirle. – Debes ser felíz siendo tal cual eres porque sino... no tiene caso.  
El hermano mayor suspiró y miró hacia otro lado alzando una ceja con un rostro molesto.  
- Si no te aceptan tan solo por no ser tan materialista, mentiroso y perdido como ellos imagínate como sería si tan solo les dijeses que te gustan los chicos.  
- Ikki pe...  
- Si Ok, está bien, está bien. No caigamos en ese tema, solo quería darte un ejemplo y que estés claro en todo esto... ni tú ni yo necesitamos la aprobación de nadie, ni con eso, ni con nada.

Shun le miró directo a los ojos y éste le devolvió la mirada.  
Ikki siempre había tenido eso que Shun tanto había admirado a lo largo de los años, convicción y seguridad. Eran esas mismas sensaciones las que le transmitía a Shun cabalidad y que él tanto agradecía. Aunque por otro lado, éstas mismas pudiesen ser el arma de doble filo que le ataban a la infelicidad...  
Tenía un hermano orgulloso y rencoroso. A quien rara vez había escuchado disculparse...  
Pero... ojalá. Ojalá encontrase su felicidad, pues si alguien la merecía, ese alguien era definitivamente él...

- Lo que SI necesitas es comida. ¡Así que a comer y a vestirse para salir!. ¡En 20 minutos nos vamos!. –  
- ¿Qué?. ¿Tan rápido?  
- Bueno si... te dejé dormir un rato más.  
- ¡Si yo estoy despierto hace hora y media!. ¡Tu fuiste quien quiso dormir más!  
- Si, si, como sea... Apresúrate y salimos. 

Dicho esto ambos sonrieron y se dedicaron a sus tareas mas inmediatas: comer y vestirse.  
Para luego seguidamente realizar una de las actividades que mas tiempo abarcaba dentro de su rutina: ir y estudiar en la universidad.

Desde que aquel pacto se había llevado a cabo, llevaban una vida normal común y corriente. Eso era todo lo que Saori había pedido desde un principio ante Apolo y Artemisa, mas era solo ahora que finalmente les daban esa maravillosa y divina oportunidad de ser tan solo... chicos comunes y corrientes...  
Tenían otra vida. Una nueva... sin guerras, sin peleas, sin sacrificios ni dolor...  
Bueno, talvez si hubiese un poco de lo último.

Un querido amigo caminaba esa tarde por los pasillos junto a otro grupo de muchachos, después de todo cada quien debía buscar socializar con mas personas, no solo limitarse a aquellas viejas amistades...  
Mas para cuatro chicos de los cinco de bronces, se les hacía muy difícil ésta labor. Después de todo era difícil comparar un amigo que era capaz de entregar su vida por ti y un amigo que talvez en un mínimo pleito escolar te dejase a la deriva.  
La confianza no era la misma, pero se hacía el intento.

El único que parecía no haber tenido ese problema, era Hyoga, el antiguo caballero del cisne. Siempre con un toque, un carisma y un físico, que parecía ser de gran ayuda a la hora de atraer amigos... o algo más. Podía decirse que el grupo se había divido, o talvez no... talvez simplemente el rubio se había separado de ellos, a eso se limitaba el asunto.  
Mas a sus compañeros esto le había afectado, era triste, pero entendible, no podían obligarlo siempre a estar junto a ellos, talvez solo quería alejarse de ellos para olvidar aquel pasado lleno de guerras en los cuales tuvo que incluso enfrentarse con sus seres mas queridos...

Ikki lo veía caminar por el pasillo con aquel grupo de amigos con quien solía pasar. El chico ni siquiera parecía haberle visto, pues ni de lejos hizo uno de sus acostumbrados saludos desde lejos: moviendo la mano, la cabeza o simplemente articulando un "hola". No debía haberlo visto.  
Lo cierto, era que Ikki si lo veía siempre... y mucho.

Él tenía su propia hipótesis y sus propias razones del por qué Hyoga se había separado de todos: él.

La verdad era que nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, a pesar de ser compañeros y tenerse respeto, fue poco antes de aquella separación que comenzaron a tratarse y conocerse un poco más, ya no como guerreros, sino como personas... y fue eso un error para su amistad. Pues Ikki no imaginaba lo que ese compañero pudiese despertar en él.  
Él... un ser solitario, con mil y un pérdidas y sufrimientos en el alma, la mente y el corazón se encontraba con alguien también muy afectado por el pasado. Con un conocido punto débil que buscaba tapar, disfrazar e incluso superar a toda costa...  
Buscando ser fuerte...  
Lo mismo que él siempre había buscado... 

Y de hecho lo era. Hyoga era y seguía siendo un caballero extremadamente fuerte, poderoso, pero a su vez poseía la elegancia innata de un cisne... pero a pesar de todo esto, seguía teniendo ese su punto débil, su vulnerabilidad... mas solo el hecho de quererlo ocultar, de hacerse el fuerte y no dejarse derrotar, era ya una característica digna de admirar y en el caso de Ikki, incluso atraer.  
Porque si... además de esto, Hyoga era un chico muy apuesto. Con cabellos dorados, como los de Esmeralda, una piel bronceada y un cuerpo digno de caballero. Y al agregarle a esto ese gigantesco carisma y galantería que le caracterizaban lo hacían sencillamente irresistible.

Justo en éste punto, era donde Ikki consideraba haber metido la pata.  
El no haberse podido resistir...  
Un día lo tomó del brazo y lo colocó contra la pared. Fue muy brusco si, pero nunca había sido muy bueno para expresar sus sentimientos, mucho hacía con admitirlo ahora.

- Me... gustas... –   
Tan solo eso y con mucho esfuerzo había podido decir.   
Sencillo.. pero directo.  
Y en los ojos de Hyoga se denotó claramente que el mensaje había llegado en el sentido correcto. La sorpresa en su rostro era inevitablemente visible. El rubio bajó el rostro incrédulo y el cabellos azules hizo lo mismo temeroso...  
Talvez a Hyoga no le gustasen los chicos y ahora mismo lo mandaría al carajo. O simplemente le dejaría de hablar, se sintió mal, idiota, ridículo, pero ya lo había hecho.

El siguiente gesto que se afloró en el rostro de Hyoga fue el de preocupación.   
Ikki subió el rostro frustrado y muerto ante tanto silencio, ante tanta espera. Pero no quiso decir mas nada, ya había hecho el ridículo suficiente. El rubio le miró una vez más, él también le vio.

Se soltó de la mano de Ikki que le sujetaba...  
...y se fue.

Ikki tomó aire, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza.  
Impotente, dolorido y derrotado.  
Sintió que al menos se merecía una respuesta, pero talvez esa era la respuesta mas piadosa... no estaba en condiciones de hablar. 

Simplemente ya no había nada que hacer, ni que decir, lo único que podía hacer ya estaba hecho, ya no había mas caso.

Pero era frustrante e hiriente. Aún cuando había pasado algún poco tiempo... al verlo pasar por el pasillo y apenas dedicarle un saludo desde lejos era desgarrante. Hiriente... esquivo, talvez luego ni ese saludo tendría. Y simplemente Hyoga buscaría alejarse de él para siempre...  
Talvez no era con todos los chicos, era con él.   
Después de todo si estaba en ese grupo con sus amigos de bronce, irremediablemente tendría que verlo a él y eso no le agradaba...  
Quien sabe... talvez hasta le diese... asco. 

Ikki cerró de golpe el estante de donde había sacado algunos cuadernos y se dirigió hacia el salón donde veía clases.

Ese día Ikki no pudo aumentar su ánimo de ninguna manera.  
Había caído de nuevo en el hueco de la irritabilidad y la melancolía de la que tanto le costaba salir, era talvez su mayor defecto. Pero solo quería estar solo y en paz, sin que nadie le molestase.  
Pero para su mala (o talvez buena) suerte, el vivir acompañado con alguien no era algo que complaciese ese deseo...

- ¿Te sucede algo Ikki?  
- No.

Dijo el fénix entrando a su habitación lo más rápido posible sin querer hablar.  
Shun buscó seguirlo pero la puerta fue trancada en su cara. El menor frunció las cejas tomó la manilla y abrió la puerta.

- No te voy a dejar solo con ése ánimo.  
Dijo el invasor de habitación, Ikki molesto le respondió.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Porque tú tampoco me dejas.

Ikki se encontraba sentado en su cama, viendo hacia una ventana por la que entraba la luz. Shun se sentó en el otro lado de la misma y le observaba aunque éste le esquivase la mirada.

- Puedes contarme qué te pasa...   
- No quiero.  
Hubo algo de silencio. Shun pareció molestarse también.  
- ¡Es injusto!  
- La vida es injusta.  
- ¡Me refiero a ti!. Cada vez que tu me buscas y me pides que te diga algo... yo lo hago y confío en ti en cambio de tu parte... ¡solo veo que me esquivas y... me ignoras!.  
- No es así Shun.  
- Sabes que lo es.  
- No es eso... es solo que... tú no entenderías si...  
- Pruébame. – Le retó Shun haciendo que Ikki volviese su mirada hacia él. – Pruébame y veamos si no soy capaz de entender. Pero al menos inténtalo.

Ikki le observó algunos instantes. Su mirada era diferente a la que normalmente portaba. Ésta era seria, segura, algo irritada... se notaba su intento, quería demostrarle seguridad, quería probarle que podía confiar en él, que ya no era ningún niño, que ya había crecido y que ya era tiempo de que él dejase de tratarlo como un padre, para ser... hermanos.   
Ikki suspiró y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- Estoy... –  
Se detuvo. No estaba acostumbrado a decir esas cosas, al contrario le parecían estupideces de quinceañeras.   
- Estoy enamorado de alguien.  
La extrema seriedad y tragedia con la que lo decía, le dio a entender claramente a Shun que no era un amor sencillo, alegre o... correspondido. El mismo chico de ojos esmeralda bajó su mirada hasta la cama y se limitó a oír y preguntar poco...  
- ¿Me puedes decir su nombre?  
Esto era aún más difícil.  
- No le conoces.  
- ¿Seguro?  
¡Por Athena!. Shun parecía descubrirle las mentiras tan fácil como él se las descubría.  
- Bueno ¡Si!. ¡Si le conozco!  
- ¿Es alguien cercano?  
Ikki asintió y suspiró.  
Cerró los ojos casi esperando un golpe o talvez por vergüenza de verle el rostro a su hermano y confesó...  
- ... es Hyoga.

Las cortinas blancas que tapaban la ventana se movieron sutilmente debido a la brisa que entraba por ella. En la parte superior del cuarto un ventilador pegado del techo chirriaba molestoso por falta de aceite...

Y en la cara de Shun, ese gesto... ese mismo gesto que Hyoga había tenido: sorpresa.  
Desconcierto... incredulidad...  
Bajó el rostro.  
Ikki no se había aguantado y había abierto los ojos también, frustrado por ese silencio frustrante que había regresado. Pero a diferencia del rubio, éste no duraría demasiado.

- Muy bien. –   
Dijo Shun regalándole una sonrisa subiendo el rostro y mojándose los labios. Algo afectado... pero al menos no tanto como Ikki hubiese temido. No le parecía una abominación... ni algo fuera de lugar.  
- Muy bien hermano. – Respondió Shun con una sonrisa cada vez mas grande. - ¿Y él te...?

Nomás el "suspirito" que expulsó Ikki y el gesto de molestia en su rostro, le dieron la respuesta antes de terminada la pregunta.  
- ¿No te corresponde?... ¿Le has propuesto algo?  
- Claro que lo he hecho Shun pero... nunca me dio, no me dio una... respuesta...  
- Entonces... talvez... ¡debas insistir!.  
- No, Shun... ya me he humillado, bastante.  
- Ikki. –  
El tono de Shun pareció sonar hasta el de una reprimenda. Ikki subió el rostro, sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos delataban que tenía ganas de llorar.  
Shun le tomó de la mano, sus ojos también estaban aguados.  
Le apretó con fuerza.  
- Si te digo que insistas... es porque creo... que... tienes oportunidad con... él. –

Ikki se quedó en blanco.

Shun no era un mentiroso...  
No... de hecho, cuando decía algo... era porque estaba seguro.  
Nunca buscaba ilusionar o desilusionar a nadie, siempre buscaba evitar herir a ninguna persona. Y mucho menos a él... a su hermano...  
Ikki sabía que Shun le quería... y que talvez, fuese lo que mas quisiese en éste mundo.  
Algo... algo debía de haberse enterado.

- ¿Qué sabes?  
Shun negó con la cabeza bajando el rostro también frenéticamente.   
- De verdad eso no me pidas que te lo diga pero... busca... todo se te dará bien. Ya verás.  
- ¡Shun, por favor!  
- De verdad. No... puedo... – Dijo Shun con un pequeño temblor que rápidamente pasó cuando tomó aire. – Solo... intenta...  
Su rostro volvió a encontrarse con el de su hermano.  
Ambos se vieron el uno al otro. Ikki con una profunda curiosidad y temor a la vez. Shun... con una extraña seguridad en el rostro, un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa gigantesca pero que titubeaba una que otra vez con desplomarse, al parecer, por alegría contenida.

- Gracias... – Le susurró el hermano mayor al verlo. Y le abrazó.  
Shun cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo, arrugando el rostro, imitando ahora no el gesto de Hyoga sino el de Ikki al haberse quedado sin respuesta. El abrazo se prolongo por un largo momento. Finalmente Ikki estuvo un poco mas tranquilo aunque las dudas y algo de melancolía aun quedasen en su ser.

Shun... se retiró hacia su cuarto. Donde luego de cerrar la puerta, se desplomó a llorar silenciosamente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El agua caliente siempre había tenido un efecto relajante en su cuerpo. Y ésta vez no sería la excepción. Ikki se duchaba y veía como las gotas le empapaban y resbalaban por su cuerpo moreno, mientras que el vapor del agua caliente iba en ascenso y se veía flotar por la pequeña zona tras la cortina...

De la ducha guindaba una pequeña rejilla que servía de estante. Lugar de donde tomó la jabonera. La abrió y se encontró con su jabón nuevo y de color durazno... Durazno, como la piel del cisne...

La cortina se abrió en ese momento. Ikki volteó por reflejo y observó ahí a su hermano. Desnudo.

Shun entró a la regadera y cerró la cortina tras de si.  
Era algo normal... algo común.  
Continuamente solían ducharse juntos, sin pena, sin tapujos, sin miedo, era solo uno de los momentos en que sin palabras se querían de igual forma, se demostraban confianza. Y se seguían conociendo aún más de lo que ya lo conocían.

El hermano menor se colocó frente al mayor para buscar así en aquella rejilla su propia jabonera. Y percatarse de un pequeño detalle: su jabón se había acabado...

Con total naturalidad, suspiró y buscó salir de la regadera para buscar otro jabón, mas Ikki le sostuvo del brazo, subió su otra mano y le mostró que él aún tenía el suyo en la mano. Shun vio el objeto y luego vio a su hermano.  
¿Compartiría consigo su jabón?  
Esto a él no le importaba en mal sentido... al contrario, le hacía sentir orgulloso, agradecido de ese gesto de su hermano.

Ikki simplemente le sonrió y Shun lo hizo de la misma forma, antes de darse la vuelta.  
El mayor comprendió entonces la intención y petición del cabellos verdes quien se sostuvo el cabello hacia arriba. Lentamente Ikki posó el jabón sobre el cuello del chico y comenzó a enjabonar desde ahí, desde esa zona sensible y delicada de su hermano, haciendo espuma y enjabonado también sus hombros...  
Esos hombros tan cambiados. Ahora ensanchados, fuertes. Pero aún con esa tez blanca y suave... enjabonó y pasó sus manos por toda la espalda y el torso...  
Shun ya era casi de su tamaño, no había que agacharse mucho.

Llegado a la cintura, Shun hizo gesto de voltearse, entendiendo que hasta ahí podría llegar su hermano, pero para su sorpresa, Ikki demostró lo contrario, haciendo mas espuma y frotando sus duros glúteos también con el jabón...  
Shun ahora se sentía mas que agradecido, intimidado, por aquellas manos en aquella zona.

Después de todo, las manos de Ikki eran grandes... algo secas, pero fuertes. Se movían y parecían hasta apretarle de una forma que despertaba imágenes que Shun no quería despertar del todo. Bajaba la cabeza con tristeza, a pesar de que fuese una agradable sensación.  
...Talvez Hyoga tocase así... 

Talvez Hyoga se sintiese así...  
Eso pensaba Ikki a la vez que acariciaba (ya eso no era enjabonar) a su hermano y sobre todo la zona baja y casi entrada del chico. Comprendió que estaba haciendo mucho énfasis y continuó hasta sus piernas, tocando aquellos muslos fuertes y formados por el deporte.   
Sus pies... grandes peso suaves a la vez...  
Por delante, su hermano era contrastante a como lo era por detrás...   
...Pudiese ser tan provocativo por ambos lados...

Enjabonó y acarició su pecho, mientras Shun le veía al rostro y no podía evitar ver el cuerpo de Ikki a su vez. Y como el agua caía por su cuerpo, mientras el vapor empañaba el vidrio de una ventana cerrada en la pared a su lado...  
Ikki le levantó los brazos y no dejó sitio sin enjabonar...   
Pasó a su vientre y se aseguró de llenar de jabón hasta su ombligo para luego dejar que el agua le arrastrase. 

Llegaban a una zona aún mas íntima, que volvía hacer a ambos titubear, pero que causaba un temor y una intriga gigantesca por saber hasta donde se podría hacer... para sorpresa de ambos. Ikki se agachó. Shun tragó saliva...   
Y se sonrojó cuando sintió "caricias" en su masculinidad, mientras era enjabonada. Mientras se le despojaba del ropaje natural de su miembro y se le enjabonada por dentro y por fuera, a sus anchas y acompañantes...  
Ikki tenía manos secas, pero le tocaban con delicadeza. Con cariño...   
...con amor. Sus manos bronceadas le hacían recordar perfectamente al cisne... que aunque no era moreno, si tenía una tonalidad mas oscura que blanca en su piel.

A su vez, Ikki observaba de frente y de cerca, aquel sitio donde muy poco llegaba la luz del sol. Y que poseía un color diferente al resto del cuerpo... como era natural, como todo el mundo ha de tenerlo...  
...Como el rubio, también había de tenerlo.

Era demasiado intimidante, pero para Shun lo fue aún más cuando su pene se comenzó a erguir. Sintió vergüenza, pero talvez pudiese excusarse y atribuirlo al enjabonamiento, pero Hyoga... ¡perdón!, Ikki no dijo nada... nada pasaba...

Miró hacia otros lados sintiendo frío de nervios y calor corporal a la vez... ¿el agua caliente o algo más?.

Shun no era el único que veía el agua, el jabón y el vapor fluir por doquier...  
Él también podía observarlos tan solo como fondo casi insignificante... comparado al foco frente a si. El miembro liso que se encontraba frente así, reclamando, atención...

Clara por fuera... colorada por dentro... protuberante en cualquier sentido.  
Sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras la imagen de Hyoga aparecía no solo en su cabeza, sino en la de ambos.

- Ay... –  
Shun no pudo evitar gemir sorprendido ante el contacto ahora brusco de la boca de Ikki con su miembro, succionándolo hambrientamente. Por instinto, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Ikki para no caer presa de su excitación...  
Ikki se degustaba, probando aquel miembro en toda su extensión, adentrándolo por completo en su boca, mientras sus manos se desplazaban mas allá de sus testículos, dando media vuelta y acariciando con sus dedos la zona posterior que tanto le había agradado también... 

Shun perdió la razón por completo... Ikki ya la había perdido.  
Se sacó aquel miembro de la boca tan rápido como se lo había adentrado, y en un rápido movimiento colocó a Shun contra la pared y le abrió sus piernas. El menor no opuso demasiada resistencia y tan solo jadeó cuando sintió el miembro poderoso de su hermano adentrarse en él en un solo estancazo que se convirtió en un vaivén frenético, rápido y fuerte.

- ¡Ah!. ¡Argh!...  
Ikki le tomó de los glúteos con fuerza y movió su cintura con demasiado deseo dentro de si. Sintiendo como su glande hinchaba a medida que seguía haciendo su vaivén y escuchando aquellos gemidos que funcionaban como el mejor de los combustibles. El agua caliente mojando y lubricando sus ambos cuerpos...  
Shun se llevó una de sus propias manos al miembro para también simular el placer que Ikki estaba obteniendo.

- Argh...  
- HUMM...  
- Fuerte...  
- Hummm  
- ¡Fuerte!...  
- ARGH...  
- ¡FUERTE!  
- ¡ARGGHMMM!

Gimieron con fuerza justo antes de...

- ¡HYOGA!  
- ¡Hyo...ga!

Soltaron ambos a la vez que se descargaban...  
Shun sobre la pared, Ikki dentro de Shun. 

El menor se mordió los labios con la intención de taparse la boca...  
...Pero Ikki no le había escuchado. 

Ambos se encontraron jadeando...  
Ikki abrazó el cuerpo de Shun por la espalda y jadeo unos instantes cerca de su oído. Shun recuperaba poco a poco su nivel de respiración... 

Con suavidad, Ikki incorporó su cabeza y salió de Shun.  
Shun se dio media vuelta y ambos se observaron el rostro mientras jadeaban.

...Qué debían decir ninguno de los dos lo sabían.  
Se limitaron a solo tragar saliva... limpiarse una vez mas el cuerpo... y salir del baño y de la ducha sin decir palabra alguna, de lo sucedido...

#-----------------------------------------------------------------------------#

Se preguntó quien estaría en la entrada a éstas horas de la noche...  
Seguramente sería uno de sus compañeros de la universidad queriendo invitarlo de nuevo a salir con ellos a alguna discoteca o algo parecido, y nuevamente con vergüenza y demás, le tocaría rechazar. Pero la verdad era que no se sentía cómodo con ellos...  
Con ninguno de esos "amigos"...

Aún no se había ni puesto la ropa de dormir, andaba aún con su ropa casual cuando fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a quien encontró allí.  
- ¿Ikki?  
Mencionó el rubio incrédulo al verle en la puerta en ese momento.   
Hubiese esperado a cualquier persona en ese momento menos a uno de los Kido.

Ikki movía la cabeza y las manos algo inquieto, mientras se mojaba los labios y trataba de buscar la mejor manera y forma de decir las cosas que quería decir...  
- Hola. –  
Dijo después de mucho pensar con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
- Hola... –  
Contestó Hyoga con un gesto extrañado.  
Ikki comenzó a balbucear, mas el rubio le interrumpió para su fortuna y buen comienzo.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Ikki hizo silencio, asimiló la pregunta, le vio a los ojos y le respondió en casi un susurro.  
- Vengo a buscar... una respuesta.

Hyoga mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de Ikki. El moreno trató de hacer lo mismo en los ojos de Hyoga a pesar de sentirse, algo avergonzado...  
...¿Por qué se habría dejado convencer por Shun?.  
No solo por el hecho de venir a pedir respuesta sino... de hacerlo ¡Justo ahora!  
¡No había tiempo que perder!... algo así había sido el ánimo y argumento de Shun. Y él tonto en ese arranque de entusiasmo había llegado hasta ahí...  
Se sentía ridículo.

Hyoga suspiró y rompió el contacto visual dándose media vuelta e invitando a Ikki a pasar. El moreno tembló por aquel susurro, que no parecía propiciar buenas noticias...  
El rubio hizo un gesto con su brazo e inmediatamente Ikki en expectativa se sentó en el sofá y le observó.

Ahora era Hyoga quien buscaba la forma de decir las cosas, moviendo los labios.  
...pero para sorpresa de Ikki... Hyoga sonrió, tratando de romper el mal ambiente pero, sonrió.  
- ¿Y... cuéntame?, ¿Qué te hizo tomar la decisión de venir?, porque... antes no lo habías hecho.  
- Primero quiero que tú me respondas.   
Hyoga se sintió atacado. Volvió a suspirar. No era fácil.  
Ikki comenzaba a molestarse ante tanta ambigüedad, podía decirle de una sola vez "no" y no herirlo con tantos rodeos.

Pero volvió a haber silencio y eso era doblemente frustrante para Ikki, quien en busca de conseguir un rápida respuesta, habló primero, bajando la cabeza y confesando.  
- ...Fue Shun quien me dio ánimo para venir y decírtelo. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora, me dejaste muy cortado cuando te fuiste sin decirme nada y aunque creo saber cual será la respuesta me gustaría que fueses directo y...   
- ¿Shun?

El discurso practicado por Ikki durante todo el camino, y que finalmente había logrado comenzar fue interrumpido por el nombre de su hermano en la voz del rubio.  
Ese tono, hablaba de más.

- ¿Fue Shun quien te mandó?  
Talvez no debió decir su nombre.  
Talvez... Hyoga le había confesado un secreto a Shun y era esa la razón por la que había insistido en que se le declarase a Hyoga. Igualmente sintió que estaba metiendo la pata...  
- No, no fue Shun. Solo que...  
- Ya no mientas. Ya lo dijiste.  
- ¡Importa poco la razón por la que vine!. – Dijo Ikki levantándose para encararlo ahora si molesto. - ¡Solo quiero que me des una maldita respuesta!.

Hyoga le miró a los ojos, también con gesto molesto. Algo desafiante. Algo dudoso. Algo temeroso y algo sentido, que no había podido ocultar.

Se miraron unos instantes y finalmente Hyoga se resignó. Bajó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a una pequeña mesa frente ese mueble donde Ikki se había sentado. De allí tomó una nota con un escrito, estiró el brazo y le ofreció ésa hoja al cabellos azules, quien apenas y la vio de reojo antes de volver de nuevo a mirar a Hyoga desconfiado.  
- Mírala. –  
Le pidió Hyoga, sin ordenarle.  
- Creo que es importante que leas eso primero.

Ikki miró una vez más desconfiado aquella hoja pero finalmente la tomó y fijó su mirada en ella, para leer su contenido. Hyoga mientras tanto asintió en señal de agradecimiento. Y mientras Ikki leía, él fue un instante al baño, cerró la puerta con seguro y se miró en el espejo viéndose como quería verse: inexpresivo.  
...Apretó el rostro en un titubeo emotivo que no pudo reprimir. Pero luego tomó aire una vez más y se dedicó a llenarse nuevamente de convicción frente al espejo.

Ikki leyó la parte superior de la carta, la fecha, era de hace un tiempo...  
Casi el mismo tiempo en que Hyoga se había separado de ellos...  
El mismo tiempo en que él se le había declarado...

_"Amigo Hyoga._

Debo pedirte no una, sino dos disculpas en ésta carta.  
Una, por el contenido de ella y dos, por no habértelo dicho a la cara. Mas estoy seguro que teniéndote en frente, no podría decir todo lo que por escrito talvez pueda contarte. 

Te agradezco por haberme brindado tu generosa y muy valiosa amistad desde siempre. Por tu espíritu de sacrificio, tu ejemplo de valor, fuerza y aprecio. Por haberme escuchado y siempre tenerte con una sonrisa, por recibirme y tratarme de una forma tan hermosa. Por eso y por muchas mas razones. Razones y momentos que hemos vivido y que no me gustaría terminar, borrar, cambiar, ni mucho menos olvidar por nada del mundo... porque precisamente son los recuerdos y momentos mas valiosos para mí.

No me gustaría... pero talvez, tenga que hacerlo.  
Si tú me lo pides tendré que hacerlo.

Ya yo no puedo callar más. Y si hoy me atreví a entregarte ésta carta fue porque sentí que debía hacerlo ahora o nunca. Porque no mereces vivir engañado, pensando que tienes un amigo que te quiere, cuando realmente tienes un amigo que te ama.  
Eso Hyoga... me he enamorado de ti.  
No sé a partir de qué momento fue, simplemente sé que me he dado cuenta y de que aunque he tratado no he podido olvidarlo y dudo mucho poder hacerlo.   
No quiero separarme de ti... pero entendería perfectamente si tu ahora no quieres verme.

Soy un tonto, pues no sé qué rayos estoy esperando entregándote ésta carta... pero tenía que hacerlo. Y espero puedas disculparme... 

_Shun."_

Los pasos lentos de Hyoga sonaron por el pasillo al regresar.  
Al volver... pudo ver a Ikki de espaldas bajando aquella hoja con lentitud, sosteniéndola con ambas manos. Al sentir su presencia, volteó al mismo ritmo...  
Hyoga pudo ver los ojos aguados del mayor.

- Esto... fue ese mismo día.   
Hyoga mantuvo el silencio. Ikki volvió la mirada al papel.   
- Osea que... hoy Shun... ¡Shun...!  
Ésta vez, Hyoga si se permitió asentir, sus ojos también estaban mojándose aún en contra de su voluntad. Ikki tomó el papel con tanta fuerza que se arrugó...  
Solo salió corriendo de aquel lugar, en dirección a su hogar.

- ¡Shun!. –  
Le gritó entrando rápido sin cerrar la puerta desde el piso de abajo.  
Subió apresurado las escaleras y cruzó el pasillo. Tomó la manilla de la puerta y la abrió con lentitud. A partir de ahí, bajó el tono de voz...  
- ¿Shun...?

El cuarto se mostraba solo y deshabitado.  
Las cortinas moviéndose por el viento entrante por las ventanas abiertas. La cama algo distendida. El cuarto a oscuras por la hora. Ikki prendió la luz, pero igualmente ahí no parecía encontrarse su hermano.

Se detuvo algo mas tranquilo frente a la cama. Y poco a poco se arrodilló frente a ella, suspirando, sintiéndose triste y culpable, por no haberse dando cuenta. Bajó su cabeza a la vez que imaginaba como encontraría a su hermano que debía estar escondido bajo la cama... como siempre...  
Pero no...  
No lo halló.

La taquicardia volvió a su corazón por un instante, pero solo ese instante duró.  
Podía sentirlo... estaba allí. Cerca...

El hermano mayor se levantó y dio media vuelta, observando el armario.  
Allí, agudizando muy bien su oído, pudo escuchar el bajísimo sonido de una nariz tapada que trataba de respirar con dificultad.  
Sin demasiada brusquedad, corrió las puertas del armario permitiendo que la luz del cuarto invadiese el sitio.

...Ahí estaba.  
- Shun...

El chico buscó limpiarse rápidamente las lágrimas.  
- ¡Ikki!... – dijo tratando de fingir repentina alegría. - ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¡Creí que llegarías muy tarde!.  
- No mientas Shun. No rías cuando sabes que quieres llorar...  
Shun se mostró desconcertado unos instantes, Ikki se agachó para quedar a su nivel pero en seguida Shun volvió a sonreír.  
- No es nada. ¡Son los muchachos de la universidad otra vez!. Pero... ya se me pasará.   
- No. – Dijo Ikki ignorando aquellas palabras y aquel gesto despreocupado. – No son ningunos muchachos de la universidad... y nunca lo han sido.

El menor se sorprendió al instante y se colocó pálido.  
- Tú has estado llorando y triste todo éste tiempo, no por ellos, sino por Hyoga... 

¡Se había enterado!

...Se había enterado...

Shun bajó la cabeza.  
Hyoga debía de haberle dicho todo, o mostrado la carta.  
- Hyoga me mostró tu carta.

En efecto, ahí estaba.  
Shun se llevó una mano para cubrirse el rostro cabizbajo, mas Ikki le tomó del mentón y con la frente arrugada, con el tono muy bajo y la mirada afligida le preguntó...  
- ¿Por qué...?   
- Porque te quiero hermanito. – respondió Shun sin titubear. – Porque... si alguien merece ser felíz... ese eres tú.  
- ¡Oh Shun...¿qué dices?!.  
- ¡La verdad!. – Dijo el muchacho subiendo algo mas el tono. – Simplemente quería que fueses felíz y... si esa felicidad estaba al lado de Hyoga pues... ¡Bien!  
- ¡¿Mi felicidad a costa de la tuya?!  
- Tu has dado siempre mucho por mí Ikki... es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
- ¡Pues no puedo ser felíz si tú no lo eres!  
- Eso tu nunca lo sabrías... ¡no te debiste enterar!.

De repente, Shun sintió que había subido demasiado el tono y que incluso, había hablado de más, después de todo, su meta seguía siendo la misma: Ver a Ikki felíz... con Hyoga...  
- ...Se me pasará pronto.  
- ¡No!. No se te pasará ningún pronto, porque en esa carta bien claro dijiste que nunca le podrías olvidar.

Ikki se levantó y se quedó en el medio del cuarto con una lágrima cayéndole por una mejilla, una pierna moviéndose frenéticamente y sus brazos cruzados impotente, dolido, angustiado, temeroso... demasiadas sensaciones a la vez, demasiadas como para poderlas identificar todas.

Shun se levantaba y salía también a la luz del cuarto, mirando de espaldas a su hermano.  
- Ikki...  
- No Shun. – Habló con fuerza el fénix. – Eso, no es ser felíz...

Con eso, la conversación estaba terminada.  
Shun también lloró mientras bajaba la cabeza. Mientras que Ikki con un gesto mas molesto hacía lo mismo sin poder contenerse.

- ...creo que ya entienden, por qué no les di respuesta.  
Sonó la voz de alguien...  
Hyoga estaba en la entrada de la habitación. 

Ninguno de los dos hermanos se había percatado de su presencia sino justo hasta ahora. Percatándose de ella... y entendiendo sus palabras...

- Por casualidad o... cosas del destino, ambos me... hablaron de esto él... mismo día.   
Le costaba hablar, estaba incómodo.  
Ambos lo notaron, pero igualmente subieron su mirada observándolo, pidiéndole... ¡rogándole! que continuara...

- Darle una respuesta a uno... era romper el corazón del otro.  
Ambos tragaron en seco a la vez que sentían como una fina pulla les atravesaba desde la garganta hasta el pecho.  
- ... por eso preferí callarme y no responderles nada. Alejarme del grupo y evitar... conflictos y... decepciones entre hermanos.

Los ojos del rubio también expulsaban lágrimas rebeldes a su voluntad. A la vez que se adentraba en el cuarto.  
- ¡Ustedes dos se aman!. ¡Yo no podía ser quien les separara!. 

Shun se llevó una mano a la frente pálido, sosteniéndose el cabello, asombrado y asustado por completo. Ikki cerraba los ojos, tomaba aire y buscaba reunir fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

- ...porque SÍ había uno a quien yo aún quiero...  
- No hace falta que lo digas.

La voz del hermano mayor habló con fuerza y severidad mientras le pasaba por un lado al rubio. Dándole la espalda a ambos.

- ...dijeses lo que dijeses. Quédate con mi hermano.  
- ¡No!. –  
- Ya no me importa si ese a quien quieres pudiese ser yo.  
- ¿Ikki...?

El fénix había hecho caso omiso al llamado de Shun.  
Mientras que Hyoga le llamaba por su nombre completamente intrigado... pero a la vez, tan seguro. Había acertado, ellos se amaban.  
Tanto el uno como el otro, era capaz de dar... lo que mas quería en el mundo tan solo por la felicidad de su hermano. Era algo... mas allá, algo que no podía por nada romper.

- No aceptaría eso. – Habló ahora Shun entre dolido y molesto. Viendo la espalda de Ikki detenido en la puerta. – Yo tampoco me quedaré con Hyoga, así me desgarre el alma de la impotencia... aunque fuese yo quien él desease...

Ikki apretó los puños.  
Shun apretó los labios y volteó la mirada hacia la ventana. Acercándose a ella y viendo hacia fuera, controlando su respiración pero no sus lágrimas. Con sus hombros tensos.

Era Hyoga quien sin querer se encontraba en donde nunca le hubiese gustado encontrarse... en medio de ellos dos.

Shun mantenía la vista hacia fuera, la ventana, dándole la espalda...  
Ikki se mantenía en la puerta, tan solo esperando quien sabe qué para salir.  
Y él... allí entre esos dos hermanos descorazonados e impotentes, tanto como él lo estaba.  
Movió su rostro hacia un lado y pudo vislumbrar el armario abierto en el que Shun se habría escondido hace no demasiado...

Caminó hacia su entrada y sin darse cuenta, les dio la espalda también a los dos chicos.  
Cerró los ojos frustrado también, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos celestes.

- Solo dame esa maldita respuesta... o ese maldito nombre, para poder irme en paz.  
Fueron las palabras de Ikki desde la puerta.  
Pero hubo silencio... el viento movió los cabellos de Shun con la cabeza asomada por la ventana. El menor bajaba el rostro tratando de controlar sus emociones y susurró...  
- Solo dilo, por favor...

El ventilador arriba, sonaba en su pequeño chirrido.  
Las cortinas seguía moviéndose... al igual que los cabellos de Shun, asomado en la única ventana desnuda de cortinas en una pequeña recta de varios ventanales. Una mano de Ikki pegada al marco de la puerta con fuerza, mientras la otra sostenía la manilla de la misma...  
Hyoga con una mano a cada lado del armario.

- Tomaré una decisión tan injusta, como la de ustedes. –  
Tragaron en seco.  
- Y como ya antes había decidido, moriré callado... ¡aunque tenga que tragarme todo esto!.

Hyoga también gritó.   
Era el único que no había explotado aún, pero que a su vez ya no podría hacerlo del todo...  
Ya no lo haría... ya no.

Después de todo... no tenía caso decir un nombre. Igualmente nunca estaría con ninguno de los dos. Su decisión se mantenía con firmeza ahora mas que nunca pero ésta vez definitivamente...

Ellos decidieron tragarse su amor.  
Él haría lo mismo.   
Y... ellos entendieron.

Aquel cuarto... ya no estaría en otras oportunidades...  
Ellos tres, no hablarían como ese día lo habían hecho.  
Ni se encontrarían parados dándose la espalda en ese extraño triángulo que habían formado.

Sino que cada quien seguiría adelante, por esos caminos separados, que los tres habían decidido tomar por si mismos. Solos...

Solos...

**Fin.**


End file.
